Hearts Aflight
by FutbolMenina
Summary: The Hogwarts Gang is back for their 5th year in magical training. But this year is going to be a different one.


Disclaimer: When you read this fic, I am sure you will understand almost too perfectly that the characters aren't mine. So why am I writing this? Because me and my moral values are doing 'what is ethical' and are giving due credit where it is needed. I mean, have you ever seen me break a rule? Don't answer that. So, enough with the supererogatory babbling. These characters belong to JK Rowling. That said, onwards......  
  
Due to the fact I am a complete poser, I am going to copy 'Moo' and dedicate each chapter to someone.  
  
Dedication: To Alexis ('Moo')! I am posing you after all. While, yes, this chapter won't be the best thing you've ever read - I will try. You can be there to give me moral support as I struggle through my great literary work *Wrestles softy back into box* Enjoy the chapter! Peace out.....and read, watch, and dream Harry Potter!  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`* Chapter 1 - New Beginnings  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I have had enough of your dawdling! Get your sorry little self down here this instant or I won't be sending you back to school this year!" Ron had been in his room, lackadaisically packing - which consisted mostly of gazing at his Chudley Cannon posters for long periods of time - all day. He thought himself to be successfully avoiding work, his plot was no longer working. Oh well, he'd be out of this wretched house and at Hogwarts in a day. Just thinking about not being overshadowed by his brothers and having Harry and Hermione, his best friends, with him put a smile on his face. He anxiously headed down the stairs, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Molly Weasley. His formerly happy thoughts couldn't even save him from this.  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
Harry opened his closet and crossed the last day off his calendar counting down to school. He would be at Hogwarts tomorrow, wahoooo! No more Dursleys, no more friendless days, no more insufferable diet! He was going to collapse from happiness! Wow- sudden urge to dance. Harry did so, hoping Dudley wasn't looking. His gleefulness slightly subsiding, he walked over to his trunk. Everything was there. He would be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning. He hopped into bed, despite the fact it was six o'clock in the afternoon. He figured if he was sleeping - which wasn't likely- time would pass faster.  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
"Standard Book of Spells, Hogwarts a History, Travels with Trolls, Magical Men of The Ancient Middle East, Arithmancy: Level II. Yes, Yes.....I do believe I have everything." Hermione had gone through her trunk for the third time that day, making sure she had all 37 books - and of course all her less important things, like school robes. She contented herself that it was all there. She settled down on her bed with a very captivating copy of 'The History of Mulch'. It was absolutely fascinating how many different ways there were to shred trees. I mean, honestly, you just didn't learn this sort of thing at Hogwarts.  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
Draco Malfoy strode infront of his mirror, admiring his brand new school robes. Draco spoke in an imitation of an excited girls' voice, "Oh Draco! Your new robes: they're just so, so wonderful. Oh Draco- I've missed you!" Returning to his normal voice, he calmly stated, "Now, now Pansy. Do control yourself." He stopped his striding and smirked at himself in the mirror. Yes, Pansy would indeed be drooling over him. Not simply because he was a Malfoy, but -if he did say so himself- he was looking seriously bad boy in his new robes. Who could resist? Hermione Granger- that's who. That filthy mudblood and her insufferable friends had better not mess up his school year. He would mess up theirs. He let out an evil laugh, and resumed his striding. His father, Lucius, came into the room. "Son, I've had one of the servants pack your trunk." Draco stopped and responded, "Goode."  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." Ginny Weasley was hopping up and down in circles. School was tomorrow, and nothing was on her mind except Harry. Oh, why did he have to be his brother's best friend? And why did she have to be in the year below? Wow. The eyes. Green. Sigh. The Boy Who Lived was simply marvelous. But, somehow, it seemed fake. Something was missing. Oh well- probably just a fluke - she liked Harry, she really did! I mean, when had she not? She sat down on her bed, thoroughly confused. Finally, she resumed her hopping. Harry or not, she was excited!  
  
~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*- ~`*-~`*-~`*-~`*  
  
A bit of the Authors Note here: Allright, so I've scuffled out my first chapter. Reviews are needed. I don't want my next chapters to be this bad. Or maybe this was brilliant, and I'm just not seeing it. All the same, reviews are definitely needed. Thanx. 


End file.
